


technicians

by narwalish



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 500 word challenge, Humour, I love these losers, M/M, Muggle AU, just kinda suggestion, no actual proper relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 05:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3162353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narwalish/pseuds/narwalish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Harry can't live without wi-fi in their flat so Dean calls the IT guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	technicians

**Author's Note:**

> okay so I wrote this like two months ago two challenge myself with writing 500 words.  
> its cute but the ending's really rushed I'm sorry

Dean groaned, his heartbeat quickening. The student slammed his fist to the table in frustration, his tears threatening to overflow. Harry sighed tiredly behind him, as gentle as a whimper, and he knew neither of them would last much longer.

“Come on, Dean, _please_ just call Geek Squad.” The taller of the two glared at the lanky boy lying on the floor behind him.  
“Harry, you _know_ I won’t give in that easily.”  
“I can’t go the rest of the day without Wi-Fi, at that’s that. If I have to drag myself out to the nearest flat that has a connection, I will happily lower myself for the cause.” Dean sighed in feigned agony.  
“How in the world does Ron survive…”  
A shoe was swiftly thrown across the room, narrowly missing Dean’s head.  
“Oi, I lived without internet my whole life, guys. I think you can deal with it being gone for a couple of days, and don’t talk about me like I’m not in the bloody room! Also, Harry, we live in a block of student flats, we know _everyone_. We could go next door and get a bloody connection, it’s just a problem with the machine.” Dean rolled his eyes.  
“Oh my god Ron, it’s called a _router_.”  
Harry whined, slowly getting up and walking over to Ron. Dean watched as the redhead was dragged from his seat. Harry sighed,  
“We’ll be next door, bathing in internet connection.”

Chuckling, the student straightened up, leaning against the table behind him. Glancing down, he saw the technician’s number sitting on the table. _No. Don’t stoop that low. You can sort it out on your-_

Dean heard the calling tone before he realised he’d picked up the phone.  
 _“Hello?”  
_ “Uh, yeah. Hi. Our internet isn’t working, I think it’s the router. Could you come and take a look?”

Ten minutes later Dean had a knock on his door. Opening it, he nearly missed the guy standing in front of him. A mop of strawberry blonde hair framed a pale face which was so freckley it nearly put Ron’s whole family to shame, and a grin that was almost blinding.  
“Dean Thomas, right? A problem with the router?” Irish. Huh. Cute.  
“Yep. Come on in.” Dean stepped aside for the other student to walk past, noting the spring in the latter’s step. “I’m Seamus, by the way.”

Dean boiled the kettle while he waited for Seamus, but hardly had time to pour the water before the technician walked in, chuckling.

“Major fault you’ve got with your router, Dean.” He held up a small wire. “Didn’t think to check the instructions first?” Dean snickered.  
“One little wire, huh?” Nodding, Seamus’ grin widened.  
“It only needed to be plugged in, you knob.”  
Dean rolled his eyes, “Hey, I’m not a born ICT genius, _okay?_ ” Seamus snorted.  
“I can tell.”

Standing up straight, Dean grinned. “Well then, seeing as you’ve sorted out the problem, how about going out for a drink?”  
Seamus chuckled.  
“Sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you want me to continue this, or just write a longer version with more fluff or smut or whatever, because I actually kinda like this idea and these losers will be the death of me.


End file.
